gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force (weekly) 22
Action Force #22 was released on 26th July 1987. Original material Doppelganger Part Four Shipwreck, disguised as the new Ishmali ambassador Ahmed Hassan, has escaped from Cobra on a Water Moccasin but its steering has been destroyed and he is handcuffed to the boat, unable to escape as it heads for the Thames Barrier. Behind him on the pursuing Cobra Moccasin a Crimson Guard thinks their job is done but Copperhead spots an approaching Dragonfly pilotted by Flint. Flint hovers above the Moccasin and fires his shotgun to break the handcuff chain, then winches Shipwreck to safety just before the Moccasin crashes into the barrier. The Crimson Guard calls out the Moray hydrofoil and he and Copperhead transfer to it, together with their hostage, Reece Jones. The Moray fires missiles to blast a hole in the barrier and head through into the estuary. But as it emerges on the other side Shipwreck jumps down and pulls Jones free. The Moray flees and Flint retrieves Shipwreck and Jones, thinking that they have not only foiled Cobra's plans to kidnap the Ishmali Ambassador but also saved the son of the Member of Parliament who has been their most vocal critic. He wonders what Elwyn Jones will say when he hears the news. Later a news report details the rescue. Elwyn Jones is asked for his response. "No comment." Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Reece Jones is called "David Jones" here. Items of note * Reprinted material Eight pages of "The Mountain!" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #32. The reprint follows on from "All Fall Down!" which was reprinted in the Action Force Holiday Special. Non Action Force strips This issue continues the Master of Kung Fu back-up strips, reprinting part of "A Gulf of Lions" from ''Master of Kung Fu'' volume 1 #30. The title was changed to "The Crystal Connection" to present the strip as a single story. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects including Flint denying fancying either Scarlett of Lady Jaye. Combat Colin Combat Colin demonstrates a new gun to Semi-Automatic Steve that gets him to dinner on time... by shooting a hole through the floor! The Great Action Force Readers' Poll This issue contains the results of the first ever readers' poll, covering issues #1 to #14. The results were as follows: * Favourite artist: **1). Kev Hopgood (85 votes) **2). Geoff Senior (61 votes) **3). Steve Yeowell (25 votes) * Favourite story: **1). "Snake-Eyes: The Origin" (141 votes) **2). "Gun Boat!" (12 votes) **3). "Shake Down!" (12 votes) * Favourite Action Force character: **1). Snake-Eyes (110 votes) **2). Quick Kick (30 votes) **3). Flint (16 votes) * Favourite cover: **1). Issue #12 (34 votes) **2). Issue #11 (33 votes) **3). Issue #14 (32 votes) * Favourite Cobra character: **1). Storm Shadow (141 votes) **2). Zartan (21 votes) **3). Destro (13 votes) * Favourite vehicle: **1). Dragonfly XH-1 (60 votes) **2). Snow Cat (26 votes) **3). Skystriker XP-14F (25 votes) Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the A.W.E. Striker and Stinger. Errors * Items of note * The cover reuses that of ''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' #46 despite the story not being reprinted in this issue. Footnotes Action Force 22